1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to information retrieval systems. The invention more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for enabling a user to establish a communication path to a remotely located computer in a fast and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been many different kinds of information retrieval systems, where local terminals are employed to access remotely located computers, designed to provide information for the user of the local terminal. In some systems, a communication path or link is established between the terminals and the computer via conventional telephone lines.
While such systems may be acceptable for some applications, it is somewhat time consuming and unduly complicated for some users, to follow the required access procedure. Such procedures typically include establishing the communication path, responding interactively with the host computer according to an individual log-on procedure, and eventually communicating the nature of the requested information to the computer.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to have a greatly simplified and highly efficient technique for accessing a remotely located computer.